Untitled Unicorn Adventure
Part 1 - Donuts and Milk Norman Noggin had just returned home from a long day of fighting crime. It was night and the cheesy moon was in the sky. He tiptoed through the house but just as he was about to get to his room... *'???: '''Hi Nowman! *'Norman: WAUGH! It was Norman's little sister, Nelly Noggin. *'Nelly: '''Sowwy to stawtle you, I just... uh... snuck outof bed... to see whew you wew going. *'Norman: 'You mean- *'Nelly: 'Yes bwo, I know you'we a supah hewo. Can I- *'Norman: 'Don't say what I think you're gonna say. *'Nelly: 'I'm not. *'Norman: '*groan* Then what? *'Nelly: 'Can I be youw cwime-fighting faiwy pwincess supah hewo sidekick? *'Norman: 'That's EXACTLY what I expected you to say. And no. *'Nelly: 'Why not? *'Norman: 'You would be terrible at fighting crime. Besides, I became a superhero by a strike of lightning. I go back to normal by clonking my head like this; Norman bonks his head against a wall and becomes normal. *'Norman: 'See? *'Nelly: 'Wew, mabwe I can get stwuck by wightning! *'Norman: 'Go to bed. *'Nelly: '*swigh* The two siblings go to bed. Meanwhile, (emphisis on "mean") some baddies outside were listening to their very conversation... *'Green Goon: 'Alright! We got the secret to sucess! *'Lazy Rider: 'Uh, what's the sucess secret? *'Green Goon: 'We strike mildish-mannered Nelly Noggin with super lightning and make her a superhero! That would annoy Norman so much that it would let his guard down, allowing us to clonk him on the head with a big blue block making him non-powerful! *'Lazy Rider: 'Ooh, nice evil plot, vice boss. *'Electro Dude: 'Eh, who is the big boss again? *'Green Goon: Nemesis Bogey Knight Metamato Squidward McDonald III, remember? *'Electro Dude: '''More like forget. *'Green Goon: 'Oh whatever! The pointer is, we can now defeat our arch nemesis! AND CELEBRATE WITH DONUTZ AND MILK! *'Lazy Rider: 'Do not forget the caeky caek! *'Green Goon: 'Um... yes! MWA HA HA HA! EVERYONE! EVIL LAUGH WITH ME! *'Green Goon, Lazy Rider, Electro Dude, and Puncho: 'MWA HA HA HA! *'Napping Guard: 'Zzz... *'Green Goon: 'WAKE UP YOU FOOL! *'Napping Guard: 'Zwhat? Oh, um, ha, ha ha, ha. *'Everyone Again: '... Part 2 - Here Comes Nelly Noggin Nelly Noggin was in her ballet class with all her friends. The evil gang was up in the clouds on a big blue block. All rights reserved for Big Blue Blocks, tm. Go to Bigblueblocks.com for more information. *'Ballet Teacher: 'Okay girls and more girls, let's take a break from ballet for some milk and cookies! *'Canopy's Crazy Cousin: 'I'm not a girl! And I can't take a break! I've got SPIIIIIN FEVER!!! *'Ballet Teacher: 'YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GO STAND IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! *'Canopy's Crazy Cousin: 'Yes Teacher Katie. *'Nelly: 'Um, Tweacher, I had snawk eawliew beecuz I was hungwy, wemembew? *'Ballet Teacher: 'More like fowget. Wait, we used that joke already. Or did we? Meh. Okay Nelly, stay here and be a good girl. *'Nelly (with a cute little smile): 'Yow can cownt on mee! The class left to the snack room *'Green Goon: 'Now's our chance! Elec-Dude, make it stormy! Electro Dude shot electricity into the sky, which somehow made it rain, don't ask why. (That rhymes!) *'Nelly: 'Wow, it's waining. Ohw! Mabwye the gweat god Zews can make me get stwuck by wightning and make me a faiwy unicown pwincess bawewina supah hewo! *'Lazy Rider: 'I feel sorry for the people who have to type her dialogue. *'Green Goon: 'Now's our chance! Electro Dude, STRIKE HER!!! Electro Dude (or "Zeus") struck Nelly with a high voltage bolt of lighting. *'Nelly: 'Yikes! Powah can be painfuwl! *'Green Goon: 'Now I will add the secret ingredient for all super powers... INSPERPERSPERATION! *'Nelly: 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Everything was black for Nelly Noggin. Then, she saw in the mirror... HER. *'Nelly: 'It's... it's... BEWTIFUWL! *'Canopy's Crazy Cousin: 'As someone that was not Einstein or Edison once said, THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEWTIFUWL!!! *'Nelly: 'Wow, yow weally awe cwazy. (How many w's in that scentence?) Nelly's super hero form was like Norman Noggin's a little. It had a smaller head, and instead of an up arrow it had a flower. And it was pink. Oh, and the awesomeist part about it was... SHE GOT TO KEEP HER TUTU! *'Green Goon: 'Yes, little Nelly, shout with joy, but WE'LL be the ones shouting with joy when we get NORMAN! MWA HA HA HA! *'Nelly: 'Did I juwst heaw an eviw waugh? Oh wewl. Look out wowld, hewe comes Nelly Noggin! Oh no! What will happen next? Will the evil gang kidnap Norman Noggin and Nelly will have to save her along with a bunch of others including Canopy's Crazy Cousin (shortened to CCC) and a handsome unicorn and more? Oh wait, I just gave away the plot. OH WELL! Part 3 - A Different Story in a Different Demension I bet you think this is the unicorns story now. Well you are WRONG! This is the Desert Arctic Demension, with plenty of cacti and polar bears! And someone who's visiting... *'Cac-Man: 'Amego! Mister polar bear! Somebody's coming on the train! *'Poler: 'Oh no. Another main character who talks weirdly. I hate accents. Wait, what am I again? Arctician? Nah that's not a word. The train arrivedand people gotff. Everyone who got off died exept for the next character because he was really all that mattered. *'Visitor: 'What a strange place! I wonder if it has any string... *'Cac-Man: 'Aohla amego! Welcome to the Desert Arctic Demension! Home of hot stuff! And cold stuff! *'Visitor: 'Oh, hi. My name is Segun. Me and my girlfriend are visiting here from Smallcity, Nitrome York. *'Poler: '*gasp* Did your girlfriend die?! You were the only one who actually survived from the train, after all! *'Segun: 'No, she's right... wait a sec! I left her at Norman Noggin's house! Oh no! She might date my arch nemesis, Bluetoe now! *'Poler: 'Uh, Bluto is Popeye's enemy. *'Segun: 'Who's eye? Anyways, i'll be needing to take the train back to Smallcity. Hai! *'Cac-Man: 'One; wasen't the saying "bye?" And two, we can help you! We'll get on the train with you to your mixed-up demension and have a grand old time! *'Poler: 'We can? I mean, we can! *'Segun: 'Thanks you guys. A stringthing couldn't like you more. *'Cac-Man: 'Uh... stringy thingy? Never heard of it. But we might have some troubles on the train, look, there's a bully, a black smoke guy, and an alien. *'Alien: 'I AM ZIIIIIM! (And the smokeguy's named Wilfre.) *'Cac-Man: '''Whatever. Part 4 - Runaway Train 2 B Continued with train chases, bullies without tickets, and a stupid train conductor lady who just watches Cartoon Network's Flapjack through the whole ride. Category:Stories Category:Austincarter4ever Category:TinyCastleGuy